


Burn

by Yoyoyurio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Otabek, Cheating, Everyone is older, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Hamilton References, M/M, Mila x Sara, Mild Smut, Victor x Yuuri, Yuri!!! On Ham, retired skaters, yuri x otabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyurio/pseuds/Yoyoyurio
Summary: In which Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin are married, but Otabek makes the biggest mistake of his life. Yuri has to learn to forgive and move on. Based on events in Hamilton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first time really writing anything! This is a very short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! :D

Chapter One  
Take a Break

"You're not coming with us?" Yuri asked, trying not to sound disappointed, "Victor and Yuuri came all this way,"  
Otabek looked up at Yuri's tired face before answering. It seemed like he was always tired now.  
"You know I can't," he answered, "I have so much work to do,"  
"This was true. Otabek was always working now that he retired from skating, but still. Shouldn't he take some time off to be with his family? He hardly ever takes any time off, ever.  
"Run away with us for the summer!" Yuri pleaded, "Let's go upstate,"  
"Yuri, I have so much on my plate,"  
"We can all go stay with my grandfather," he persuaded, "There's a lake-"  
"I know," Otabek said, cutting him off.  
"And a nearby pond we can go to when the night gets dark," Yuri said, hinting at something.  
"I'd love to go." he said, "I really would,"  
"So why don't you? The kids want to see you more. We all want to see you more," Yuri told him, "Take a break."  
"I can't," Otabek stated, "I just can't."  
"But why? Please, Beka. It'll be fun. I promise you. We never do anything fun anymore. All you do is sit at home on that computer. Please," Yuri begged him, "We all want you to just go on a vacation with us," he said, gesturing to the kids, along with Yuuri and Victor. Victor, who was smiling, as usual, and Yuuri, who was talking to their two children.  
"Come on, Otabek," Victor said, "Take a break with us."  
"It'll be good to get away,"" Yuuri said, holding their little girl. He was always good with kids.  
Otabek looked at all their eager faces, all determined to get him to take a break. But he couldn't. He needed to stay home and finish his projects, and go to his boring meetings. Of course he didn't want to be without his family and closest friends, but he has to. His job depends on it. And he, of course, does not want to be fired.  
"I'm sorry," he says, "but I can't."  
"Won't you miss us?" their son, Matvey, asked.  
"Of course I will. I just can't stop working right now. I'm so busy, and I have a report due in a few days. I'm sorry, everyone."  
Yuri's face fell. He knew, despite all of his efforts, begs, and pleads, Beka will not be joining them on their vacation.  
"Go get in the car with Victor and Yuuri," Yuri tells the kids, "I'll be there in a minute."  
The kids run outside, followed by Yuuri and Victor, who both look visibly upset.  
Otabek gets up to give Yuri a hug, but he brushes him off.  
"Goodbye, Otabek," he says coldly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? That was my first time seriously writing any fanfiction, so please leave a comment if you like! I really appreciate any feedback or suggestions. The next chapter will be Say No to This, just so everyone knows. Thanks for reading!


End file.
